Klutz
by brittanablades
Summary: Marley's bad balance could be considered a good thing and a bad thing in this situation. Set in 4x7 "Dynamic Duets", in which Marley and Kitty practice the homework assignment. {[(WARNINGS: written in second person, femslash, rated T for kissing, and if you squint, there's a bit of fluff. Karley (kitty/marley), don't read if you dont like.)]}


**A/N: to me this is really bad and ooc and bad and boring so I understand if you hate it but I felt like posting so here.**

**_Pairing_****_: Karley_**  
**_Rating_****_: T_**  
**_Disclaimer_****_: I do not own Glee or the song "Holding Out For A Hero". Wish I owned the former, the latter i don't care too much about other than the fact that it's a point in the Kitty/Marley relationship that's really gay and I approve of that._**

* * *

Holding Out For A Hero. You've heard it before. Sounds innocent enough..?

Wrong. Completely wrong.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

You still didn't trust her, but the words she said in the hallways of McKinley were so… inviting. Not to mention the insults were toned down. You always had a.. pull to Kitty. You just wanted to be near just had and overwhelming feeling to preserve the embrace you shared with the seemingly softening girl forever, so that you could breathe in her sce—

Wait what? You shake your head; you're outside her house now. That was the reason her comments got to you. You expected her to be nice and got shot down instead. Checking your watch, you see it is 6:37. Seven minutes late (which is unlike you). You raise your hand cautiously and ring the doorbell.

Your finger hasn't even come off the button when a vulnerable-looking Kitty flings open the door. You jump and your bag flies into the air, skewing papers across the Wildes' front porch.

You blush and stutter out a "Sorry" as you bend down to pick up the papers. Surprisingly, Kitty drops to the floor to help you.

"I should be the one apologizing. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just worried you wouldn't come…" She trails off, whispering the last part, and you can feel her gaze burning into you. You both stop your actions as you look up to meet it.

After a few seconds Kitty clears her throat and stands up, handing you the bundle of papers and sending you the only genuine and non-conniving smile you have ever seen grace her face.

"Thanks." You're enjoying this new side of Kitty. Maybe.. Maybe you could be friends? The idea excites you, God knows why… But it still does.

"Don't mention it." Kitty's smile fades as you stand there in an awkward silence. She turns and heads into her house. "Anyways, you should come in. Looks like you walked here, must have been a struggle to carry all those fat genes in your DNA."

You roll your eyes as you step into the house. 'Back to square one.'

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"I'll get some water."

You nod.

So far it's just as awkward as you expected, sitting there on her bed. Sure you've been in her room before, but it's different now. You have started to feel… nervous around her, almost as if you were trying to hide something from her. Also, Kitty seems to be cutting back on the rude comments. She had been so hateful, all the slushies and insults thrown your way. Even your mom was a victim of her and the rest of the jocks and cheerleaders' incessant harassment. All you can think of is…

"Why do you hate me?"

Kitty sighs and hands you a glass of ice water.

"M-Marley, I.." She sits next to you, the bed not making a single noise as she did so. There it is again, the vulnerability present as she fidgets with her hands. "I never really 'hated' you."

"…Really?… Then why all the bullying?"

"…Look, can we just get on with this lame assignment? I don't want you to stay in my room much longer in case the floor caves."

Before you can say something back, Kitty presses play on her iPhone and the music to "Holding Out For A Hero" starts playing. She hands you a copy of the marked parts and begins to sing.

_'Where have all the good men gone_  
_And where are all the gods?_  
_Where's the street-wise Hercules_  
_To fight the rising odds?'_

She prowls around the bed and looks to you as you start your part.

_'Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_  
_Late at night I toss and turn _  
_And dream of what I need'_

You stand up to lock eyes with Kitty as the chorus comes up.

_'I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_  
_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast_  
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight'_

Kitty dances circles around you and all you can do is watch as her hips move mesmerizingly.

_'I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_  
_He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon_  
_And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life'_

Kitty grabs your waist and you gasp as she twirls you around. Unfortunately, it gets you dizzy and you feel yourself starting to trip._ 'Great, how embarrassing. Now she'll think I'm a klutz.'_

Suddenly, you can feel skin against your back as Kitty tries to support you, but the height difference is too much. The both of you are brought crashing to Kitty's floor in a heap of gasping limbs.

As you try to catch your breath you lock eyes with the short blonde and giggle. Kitty also starts to chuckle and soon you're both full out laughing.

Once the laughter dies down you stare at Kitty's face for a while, and she does the same for you. Some of her perfect blonde hair has fallen out of it's ponytail and is shrouding her eyes. You slowly reach up to brush it behind her ear.

Your breath hitches as Kitty's eyes fluttered closed and she melted into your touch. She really was beautiful. Her hair curls at the end of her ponytail., and the light always hits her face in just the right way. Tonight you saw the real Kitty. If she could put down that hard exterior like she did for you tonight, then maybe people at school would like her for who she is, and not just because she was a bitch.

Come to think of it, why did she shed her metaphorical walls? Could it be that maybe, just maybe, Kitty reciprocated your feelings? There was only one way to find out.

Your mother always told you to go with your first gut feeling. So you do.

You place a hand on either side of Kitty's face and kiss her.

Kitty tenses and at first you think you were wrong, but then she relaxes a bit. You try to deepen the kiss and that is when Kitty jumps up and backs into the far corner of her room, looking away. You can clearly see the blush forming on her cheeks and the fear in her eyes.

"Shit," you mumble as you run your hand through your hair. "Kitty, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to—"

"M-Marley, I'm not gay," she states, still not looking you straight in the face, but it sounds like she's reassuring herself.

"I know, I just, I screwed up, and it won't happen again." At the last bit, Kitty shoots you an unreadable expression but looks back down at her hands. She's rubbing her fingers again. You can tell it's a common habit of hers.

After a bit of your desperate yet silent pleading for her to say something, you gather your coat and bag, tears falling from your eyes. You close the door behind you, leaning on it and biting your lip. More tears threaten to spill over.

"Nice going, Rose," you mumble under your breath. "You just ruined your one chance at a valid friendship with HBIC Kitty Wilde."

Your voice cracks at the last two words, and a sob sounds from the room behind you.

That's enough to make you bolt out the door and sprint home to pour your eyes out in your tiny bed in your tiny room in your tiny house in this tiny town with not even a tiny chance of not being humiliated even further at school for even daring to kiss a girl. When you get there, you contemplate the situation.

Could you be gay?

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

To say the least, you're not too surprised that Kitty acts like nothing happened. You are surprised, however, when she still wants to perform. She also surprises you in the bathroom, when she completely supports you (also that outfit of hers definitely compliments her in all the right places).

It makes your heart flutter and… that place… feel humid when she calls you hot (That's "H-O-T-T" hot.)

You feel insecure when her eyes roam your spandex covered body, but Kitty reassures you that you look amazing and it makes your heart soar.

You sigh.

"About the other night…"

"Do it again."

Your eyebrows knit together in confusion and Kitty rolls her eyes. You look at her like she's crazy.

"Ugh, just come here, Rose!"

You find your feet gliding over to her.

Kitty stands up on her toes and presses her lips to yours. You're taken completely by shock. 'Kitty likes me back..?'

But there's no room for thinking as you kiss the blonde back. Kitty quickly has your permission to deepen the kiss. Her tongue explores your mouth and yours somehow decides to do the same in hers.

"Kitty.." You moan in between kisses. She backs you against the wall and sucks on your pulse point, trailing kisses down your neck.

A low groan rips itself from your throat. Kitty lifts her head back up to place a sweet, chaste kiss on your lips. Sighing, she leans her forehead onto yours.

"That sounded totally sexy," she smirks.

"Kitty… What is this, exactly?" You question. "I mean, first, you were being all nice to me, and now…"

Kitty kisses you again.

"You talk too much." She rolls to the side of you and you stand there in silence.

Kitty looks at you. "I…don't want you to purge anymore." She looked concerned.

You nod and swallow hard as she hugs you.

"Kitty, I really like you."

She looks up at you and smiles.

"You know, I never actually meant any of the things I said to you and your mom. She seems like a really nice person. She does a lot for you. And you…" She trails a finger down your chest and lays her hand on your stomach. "…have a killer bod."

"Thanks," you smirk, "but I'm sure yours is way more toned from Cheerios."

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

'Well that escalated quickly,' you think. Kitty left first, and you stayed behind to make sure you weren't seen together without her harassing you.

Fixing your hair, you don't know how your going to survive the performance in glee club. After all, there's a lot of touching involved in their routine, and every touch Kitty has left on your body left a long-lasting tingling sensation.

Sure, you've got a lot of things to work out with Kitty. Your relationship wasn't exactly.. Official yet. And there were also feelings, which you originally thought Kitty never had.

Those things can wait till tomorrow, you decide as you smirk and leave the girls' bathroom, practically sprinting to the choir room.

* * *

**A/N: I honestly had no idea where this was going. Anyways, I ask that you review pleasee? I like talking to people.  
Also, if you want to favorite, do that too. This probably isnt going to update simply because, like I said, I dont know where to go with this, not to mention the fact that Im new and horrible at this. So... yeah, tell me what you think! c:**

**~Ava**


End file.
